


Magnus Is...Quite Magical - part 1

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec/Clary brotp, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, M/M, Malec, bad things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the alt world from This World Inverted: Alec Lightwood has been dating Magnus Bane for four months, he knows Magnus has been keeping something from him. It's probably about time he found out.</p>
<p>OR: Part 1 of Alt!Alec finding out that Magnus is a warlock! Wherein Alec starts questioning things about Magnus, like how he seems to be so…magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus Is...Quite Magical - part 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! First things first, it would take forever to list everyone who gave me a prompt for this, and I would worry I forgot someone, but to everyone who at one point or another asked to see Alec finding out about Magnus’ magic or who asked if this would ever happen; to the two people I know for sure on Tumblr gave me more of a specific prompt for what’s going to happen; to you lovely biscuits who’ve literally been following this and commenting since the beginning; to the people who will fangirl and talk about it with me on Tumblr; to everyone who’s read any of it, and especially those who take time to comment and prompt me and boost my ego (not that that is needed), thank you all so much! I hadn’t even thought of Alec finding out about Magnus and the shadow world or anything until you all started mentioning it and you’re so lovely and patient while I slowly built to the moment. Honestly, I never would’ve written this much of alt!Malec’s story if it wasn’t for all of you. Soooo, I really hope these next few parts aren’t disappointing!
> 
> <3<3<3<3

Alec Lightwood would fight anyone that called him a coward. He wasn’t a coward. He made a point not to be afraid of anything or, if he was, to do it anyway. So he never would’ve considered himself a coward…up until a few days ago anyway.

Now…here he was, lying across his bed, still sweaty from the gym and working out with Jace and Izzy. Here he was, hiding from his problems. Here he was, avoiding Magnus Bane.

Alec hadn’t intended on avoiding Magnus, it kind of just happened. After the other night — almost a week ago now, he thought with grimace —, the night after their four-month anniversary, when Alec woke up, still clinging to Magnus on the couch, he just couldn’t _breathe_.

He didn’t know what made him do it, but he’d carefully extracted himself from the couch and left before Magnus woke. There had been this burning in his chest, in his gut, everywhere. The urge to leave, to hide before Magnus woke up and had a chance to tell him everything he wanted to, everything Alec needed to hear.

Alec Lightwood was a coward, because, when his boyfriend came home looking destroyed, he didn’t ask what was wrong. Magnus didn’t offer anything and, it was like there was this understanding between then, crystal clear the moment Alec laid down behind him, pulling Magnus in close. That the reason they both looked like shit half the time, the reason Magnus looked like that, was because of them, was about everything they’d been avoiding. And, they couldn’t do it anymore.

So, of course, Alec had left.

Because he was a coward.

He hadn’t meant to and he’d told himself it was just because he had to work early. Told himself he’d see Magnus that night and then he was tired, so he’d see him the next day and on and on. He’d tell himself he’d call or text or go over there…and he didn’t. Magnus didn’t either. And, the more time that passed, the easier it was to tell himself “tomorrow” or “later” and the harder it was to _breathe_.

And now, Alec’s chest was caving in on him. He was a coward who hated himself for hurting his boyfriend and still wouldn’t do anything about it.

“Alec, cheer up!” Izzy called out from Alec’s tiny kitchen. “Jace—no! It’s fine, leave it alone,” she shouted.

Alec rolled over onto his stomach with a groan, barely managing to lift his head to stare at his siblings. Jace was fighting Izzy for the spoon to stir the pot of…whatever it was Izzy was attempting to make. They’d been taking cooking classes together because Izzy was tired of everyone making fun of her cooking, and Jace wanted to expand Java Jace’s but refused to serve anything he couldn’t make himself.

Alec was slightly terrified of the smell wafting out of the kitchen. Where had they said they were taking cooking classes again?

“I’ve got this, Iz, chill!” Jace shouted suddenly, yanking the spoon from Izzy’s grip.

Which was a terrible idea as Izzy stilled, glaring at him. She huffed, grabbing the dish towel off the cabinet and snapping it at Jace’s bare arm. “OW!”

Alec tried to grin, watching the two of them, but, while he was slightly amused, he was mostly drowning in his thoughts.

His muscles ached from their intense workout and he was still covered in sweat but he couldn’t bring himself to shower.

Alec shook his head at himself, he was pathetic. He needed to get his act together.

He sighed loudly and was rewarded a minute later as Izzy abandoned the kitchen to come perch on the edge of Alec’s bed.

“Alec, dear brother, why are you over here, sighing and looking all around miserable?” Izzy asked, donning a fake worried tone.

Alec glared, scrunching his nose up at the same time.

“Talk to Magnus,” she said dismissively, rolling her eyes.

Alec groaned.

“Stop acting like a petty child and talk to your boyfriend!” Jace hollered from the kitchen.

Alec took a moment but couldn’t come up with a retort, frowning. “I’m older than you, Jace.”

“Yes. And you’re smarter than me too. And you run your own successful party planning business while I skipped college and own a food truck. But, I’ve been in a healthy relationship for longer than you, Alec.”

“Oh…shut it.”

Izzy sighed, setting her hand on Alec’s head. “Bro, you’ve been moping around for a week. Talk to me if you want to talk, but if you don’t, then stop moping.”

Alec grumbled to himself when Izzy went back to the kitchen. Pulling himself up, he stumbled to the bathroom to shower and change. He’d been hoping for a little more sympathy from Izzy.

By the time Alec had showered and changed, Jace and Izzy were done brewing…er, cooking. Alec took a seat at the counter, wet hair flopping in his face, feet bare.

Alec sniffed his bowl of…soup? Using his spoon to further examine the very green substance. It smelled like a million things that didn’t belong together; garlic and paprika and cinnamon but also vanilla and sugar… Was that meat?

Alec’s stomach turned over and he decided he definitely was not hungry.

“Hey, Iz?” he said, swiveling on his stool to look at her. Alec’s kitchen was tiny, there was barely enough room for the three stools at the counter so he ended up more knocking into Izzy and sending her crashing into Jace then nudging her. She was eating, glaring at Jace all the while, but she turned to Alec immediately.

“Do you remember the stories mom told us when we were little? About magic… What was it…shadowhunters? Protecting the world from demons and, what’d she call them? The vampires and werewolves and…everything?”

Alec held his breath while Izzy thought, chewing her lip. He didn’t know where he was going with this really, it was just something that had been tickling the back of his mind recently.

Izzy snapped her fingers; “Downworlders.”

“Right. Downworlders,” Alec nodded, the rest of the stories coming to him. Izzy would crawl into Alec’s bed when they were little and their mom would come in and she’d tell them all kind of stories. Almost…bragging about it. Talking like it was real, a part of their family’s history.

Jace grinned, “I remember those, Maryse told me them once or twice too. Said the Waylands were part of that…what secret society or something?” he laughed, twirling his spoon in his green soup.

Izzy grinned, her face lighting up, hair falling down from its messy bun. “Right! And our family helped banish demons forever. We were part angel, isn’t that what she said?”

Alec nodded, picking at a loose thread on his thin gray sweater. “Did you ever…believe her?”

Izzy shrugged, squinting at her soup and pulling a long black hair out. “When I was little, of course. I wanted to fight demons,” she grinned, wolfishly.

Alec’s mind was racing, remembering the stories and the way he used to picture them in his mind. The way he used to imagine being all those things his mom claimed they used to be. Imagining fighting vampires and demons and…

“I’d completely forgotten all of that. I don’t even know if mom tells Max those stories anymore,” Izzy said, swatting at Jace when he took a bite of soup and spit it back out, straight into his bowl. “Why’d you think of it?”

Alec shrugged, moving to dump his soup down the sink. “I don’t know…I’ve just… Been thinking about it recently. Do you… I mean, demons? All those things… Magic. It’s not real... You don’t think it’s real, do you?”

Giving up, Izzy handed Alec both her and Jace’s bowls. “I don’t know. There are crazier things than demons and angels.”

Jace took a huge gulp of water, using it to rinse his mouth out. “That,” he sputtered, pointing to their pot of soup. “Is _foul_.”

Isabelle frowned but didn’t argue.

“Let’s go out!” Izzy’s face lit up as she jumped off her chair. “We can get dinner, just the three of us. Then we can meet Simon and Clary and go clubbing. Pleeeease, Alec? You haven’t gone out with us without your significant other in forever.”

Alec’s mind was still spinning, stuck on thoughts of impossible things. He shook his head, this was stupid. They were just stories. He didn’t understand why he was obsessing over them now.

“Sure,” he said. Izzy did a victory dance that made him roll his eyes. “Sounds like fun.”

***

“It’s so loud,” Alec said, squinting through the throbbing lights of the club.

“Jeez, grandpa, sorry to inconvenience you but clubs usually are loud,” Jace replied, patting Alec on the back.

Alec glared, turning pointedly away from him and toward the back of the small, overly packed, overly hot club.

It used to be that Alec was the one convincing everyone to go out, Simon and Clary being the only other two to ever actively want to. Alec tried not to think about how miserable he must seem if Izzy was the one suggesting they go clubbing, she much preferred movie nights or staying in, playing video games.

He headed towards the bar, slipping past strangers grinding against each other, eyes still squinting against the harsh lights and pounding music. Jace and Izzy followed behind him. At the bar, a cup was thrust into his hands and he looked up to see a grinning Clary.

“Thanks, shrimp,” he grinned, downing the burning liquid.

Clary rolled her eyes, passing another drink to Jace. Alec intercepted it, downing it too.

“Wow, slow down,” Izzy called out.

Alec shrugged, heading to an empty table as Clary turned to order another drink. One of the main reasons they came to this club — one they’d all been going to for years — was they were notorious for not carding anyone. Even Clary, who was short enough to be mistaken for a twelve-year-old in the right light, got served there.

After a moment, Clary slipped into the seat across from Alec.

Alec looked away pointedly while Clary’s gaze was locked in on him. They had an…interesting relationship. They’d hated each other at first but Alec had come to see Clary as another annoying little sister. Kind of like Simon, Alec thought with a smirk.

“What?” Clary asked, smiling.

“Hm?”

“That smirk, what was it about?”

“Nothing.” Alec turned to watch everyone dancing around them, but no one in particular caught his eye, so he turned back to Clary.

“It’s the closest I’ve seen to you smiling this week. And I’ve seen you a lot this week,” the redhead added. Which was true, Alec had been hired to plan a surprise anniversary party for Clary’s mom, so he’d seen Clary almost every day that week.

Alec shrugged, regretting the fact that he hadn’t grabbed a third drink even as he started to feel the first two moving through him, loosening his limbs and freeing his tongue the slightest bit.

“Do you want to talk?”

“I want another drink.”

Clary considered him for a moment before she smirked. “Fine. I’ll get you another drink and then you talk to me.”

Alec rolled his eyes as the short girl flounced back up to the bar. Clary came back a few minutes later with a new glass. Alec didn’t think much about it, barely stopping to consider it before throwing it back.

He sputtered, choking on the fuzzy liquid simply because it wasn’t what he’d been expecting.

“Ginger ale? Really?”

Clary grinned, shrugging. “You didn’t say an alcoholic drink,” she grinned. Her eyes widened comically under the bright neon lights. “Is that what you meant Alec? You know I’m not old enough to order alcohol!”

Alec glared but he couldn’t keep it up as Clary scrunched her nose up in an adorable manner. He really missed only having one person he considered a sister, he grumbled to himself.

“So, talk. Is it the bf?”

Alec rolled his eyes, slumping down on the slightly sticky table. He didn’t even notice the way they needed to shout to hear each other over the noise.

“No. Yes. I don’t know.”

“Look, Alec,” Clary started. She had this way of staring directly into people’s eyes when talking to them, that was unnerving. It made him uncomfortable for the first time in a while, like she could see every thought in his mind.

“I don’t know Magnus well, but I know you. And I know you’re happy when you’re together. I’ve never seen you like that with anyone else… And I’ve seen you go through a number of guys,” she added, giving him a look.

Alec glanced away, his heart was racing uncomfortably fast and thoughts were rising in his head, thoughts of Magnus he was trying to ignore.

“You seem happy with him Alec, even if things aren’t…perfect right now,” Clary stopped, waiting for Alec to look at her. “And, it’s just… when you find someone who makes you happy, it’s worth it, fighting for them.”

Alec met Clary’s gaze for a moment before rolling his eyes at her. What she said hit far too close to the heart, but he was there to stop thinking, not have some big revelation.

“Come on,” Clary said suddenly, jumping up. “Let’s dance.”

***

“We should go to the aquarium!” Simon shouted, loud enough to scare a group of tourists across the street from them.

“Yeeees! Let’s see some sharks,” Jace added. “I wanna see some sharks. Alec will have to protect me though, those things are vicious, you know?”

They were walking down the street, a ragged group of five, no one seeming quite sure of where they were going. Alec walked next to Izzy, trying to organize his thoughts. Simon, Jace, and Clary had apparently done shots without Alec, which made him more than a little bitter. If they were going to be shit faced drunk, he would’ve liked an invitation.

The shots didn’t really kick in until they were leaving the club. Now, the three musketeers were stumbling down the street, Clary in the middle, arms locked together with the other two.

“Sharks suck,” Clary intoned before breaking down in giggles, nearly tripping over her own feet.

Izzy shook her head back at the group, walking quietly next to Alec. It was cold and as quiet as a New York street could be.

She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, like she always did before saying something she thought was important. “Alec, I know you don’t want to talk about whatever’s going on. But…you need to talk to Magnus. You’re miserable.”

Alec nodded, taking his coat off and handing it to Izzy as she shivered next to him. “I know, Iz. I’m going too.”

Izzy bit her lip, twirling her hair around her finger after slipping Alec’s jacket on. “Are…are you going to — I mean, what happened? You guys were doing so good, I thought.”

Alec’s heart clenched. Truthfully, he didn’t know what had happened. Everything was perfect but…they’d been spending too much time pretending everything was perfect and ignoring everything else. He had no idea what Magnus could’ve been hiding from him but he was sure it was only so bad because they’d both been putting it off. Knowing this, however, didn’t make it easier to confront it.

What was he scared of? His feelings? He’d thought he’d accepted the fact that he felt more for Magnus than anyone else…ever, but maybe he was in denial. Maybe he was terrified that what Magnus had to say would tear them apart and he was so scared of them falling apart.

Clinging to this though…wouldn’t stop the shattering; would only make it more painful, like a hand squeezed around a glass until it finally broke from the tension.

“Muffins! Let’s get muffins,” Simon shouted, breaking the tension and barging in on Alec’s thoughts.

Alec rolled his eyes, giving Izzy a look because Simon belonged to her. She shrugged, giving Simon an endearing smile over her shoulder.

Blood was rushing through Alec’s head, making it hard to hear. Everything felt off, felt like shit. The world was spinning around him and he could barely keep his footing.

“Fuck. Every thing’s just messed up. I don’t even know what’s going on or how to explain it.”

“Alec’s in looooooooove!” Jace sang out.

Alec glared over his shoulder but it was pointless, Jace wasn’t paying attention, busy counting the number of buttons on his shirt for some reason.

“You are going to talk to him though, right?” Izzy said, hesitantly.

“Alec’s in loooooove!” Clary and Simon parroted back.

Alec shook his head, heart pounding.

“Yes, I’m going to talk to him,” Alec said, and only then, as he said it, did he realize he was desperate too. He wanted this over. He wanted this…thing _gone_.

He wanted to be able to move on, get through whatever was happening. He’d been stupid, avoiding Magnus. There wasn’t anything Magnus could tell him that would make Alec stop… Make Alec stop loving him.

Of course not, Alec thought, realizing just how stupid he’d been. Of course, nothing would change the way he felt. How could he even be worried about that?

And Magnus… Alec knew Magnus felt the same way about him. That’s why it hurt so much, wasn’t it?

If Magnus just explained things, then Alec could forgive him for lying about where he went at night and for not telling him the truth and for…basically anything.

Right?

Alec stopped and looked around suddenly, trying to figure out where they were. He frowned, turning to Izzy, “Are we—?”

“Heading towards Magnus’ place? Yup. You can thank me later,” she grinned.

Alec shook his head at her; of course, Isabelle would know what he needed before he knew.

They were only a block away from Magnus’ now.

Alec stepped forward, bringing Izzy into a tight hug. “Thanks, Iz.”

“Anytime, big bro.”

He started walking a little faster without noticing, Isabelle grinning beside him and the other three trading jabs behind them.

That morning, Alec had woken feeling miserable, like Magnus and he were falling apart. He didn’t want to wake up feeling like that again.

When they stopped outside Magnus’s building, Alec took a deep breath. “You guys can just—”

“Magnus! Maaaaagnus! Let down your hair!” Simon shouted before collapsing to the ground in a fit of giggles, nearly pulling Clary down with him.

“No stupid, it’s Rapunzel!” Jace corrected, stumbling around. “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Rapunzel, oof—” Clary elbowed him and he kneeled over where he stood. Lifting his head, “Let down your hair!”

Clary let go of both of them, stepping towards Izzy. “And suddenly, I’m sober.”

Isabelle looked like she might fall over herself, laughing at Jace and Simon. Alec rolled his eyes, meeting Clary’s and sharing a look.

“Do you think anyone would believe us if we claimed not to know them?” Alec asked, forcing a laugh as he stared up at Magnus’ window, wondering if he’d heard them.

He couldn’t tell if the lights were off or the curtains simply pulled shut.

“Good luck with them I—”

“ _Alec!_ Watch out!”

Alec turned at Izzy’s shout. Something blurred in the corner of his eye and he turned again. The shadows were darker than ever and there was a strange sound in the air. Alec squinted but couldn’t see anything.

Turning back to Izzy he opened his mouth, “What—“

Something blurred to his left and Alec wiped around. Then, something was behind him, crashing into his back.

The world tilted as he stumbled. Then the thing was in front of him and he was falling back. His head bounced off the ground.

There was something sharp. In his gut. Pain, hot and fiery, down his side.

Screams. Who was screaming? It was so loud.

He sat up, trying to move. His head pounded. He stumbled to his feet.

Then: flashes. Jace’s face pale, mouth open. Was he the one screaming? Clary stepping in front of Simon and Jace. Protecting them?

And Izzy. Rushing towards him.

Another blur.

“Alec!”

_No._

What was happening? What was that, on the ground?

Alec dropped to his knees again. He crawled forward. Something hot and sticky covered his hands.

Was that his stomach he was touching?

_No._

The screaming…still so much screaming.

Another blur. Was he still awake?

His eyes moved up, locking on Izzy’s as she cried out for him. Alec tried to get to his feet again and stumbled. His head hurt so much, he couldn’t see straight. What was happening?

The world flipped over when his vision cleared and he looked down.

_NO._

Alec opened his mouth but nothing came out. Blood coated his fingers, the world was red. Was he even breathing?

“Alec!”

Everything fizzled. The world blinked out as Alec fell forward, trying to stop the blood. So much blood.

_“Alec!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe we’re here. The Moment. Okay, almost the moment. I’m a tease I KNOW but (since it is still technically Monday night for me) I'll be uploading part two Wednesday night! Promise.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) (or talk nicely, up to you!)
> 
> Thank you for reading you lovely biscuits! I'll see you Wednesday! <3<3<3<3  
> (also, to clarify things/warn you, the end of this three parts won't be the end of the angst, there will still be some, BUT I promise a happy ending. After these three we're on the road to the end! Are you ready?) =)


End file.
